


Billions and Billions

by daddywankenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Padawan, Physical Abuse, not from obi wan!!, retribution will be had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddywankenobi/pseuds/daddywankenobi
Summary: Ryla is a padawan of a Jedi master vying for power within the Council. He has placed his padawan on a mission with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who is trying to find the mysterious bounty hunter going after Senator Amidala. Will Ryla give in to her master’s evil plan? Or will love find a way?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever!! I am knowledgeable about Star Wars, but I am not even close to being an expert. I will get things wrong, I will botch canon (not intentionally), and I will alter plot so that my character, Ryla, can fit in. I hope you enjoy this story, it’s taking me a lot to post this publicly. There are mentions of physical and emotional abuse from Ryla’s master, please read with caution!

I walked through the Jedi Temple quietly behind my master, Darro Loraay. He was talking to Master Windu about important matters, but my master was very adamant that a Padawan was supposed to be subservient and let masters do the talking and planning. I could only hear snippets of their conversation: “the boy” , “Obi-Wan”, “droid armies”. There was nothing I could do about anything; I always felt so helpless when it came to Jedi matters, but it was my position to learn, not act. 

“Ah, Master Kenobi” my master said as Obi-Wan and Anakin approached around the corner. 

“Masters Loraay and Windu” Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin bowed. We bowed in return. I made brief eye contact with Master Kenobi and we shared the smallest of smiles with each other. My heart fluttered ever so slightly at this interaction. I admired Master Kenobi. I had brief interactions with him throughout the Temple, especially in the archives. The archives were the only place my master let me go by myself and sometimes I would bump into Master Kenobi and make conversation. It was small conversations here and there, silent reading next to each other, or book recommendations. For me, a young padawan that had an extremely harsh and strict teacher, these small actions meant the world to me.

“I see we are all heading to the Council room, why don’t you join us,” Master Loraay said politely. I knew this was just for show. Loraay doesn’t play well with others and constantly keeps us separated from other masters and padawans. He wanted a seat on the Council, the very seat Master Kenobi was rumored to be elected for, and Loraay would do anything to be in Windu’s good graces. 

“Thank you, I think we will,” Master Kenobi said, ever so gracefully. He was the great negotiator after all. “And how are you,” he said looking back at me. I froze and quickly looked to my master for approval.

“Don’t be rude, Ryla, answer Master Kenobi,” Loraay said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Gods, I will pay for this later. 

“Sorry, master,” I look down at my feet for a second before looking up and putting on a smile, “I’m doing fine Master Kenobi, thank you for asking.” 

“Very good then,” Master Kenobi said with a twinkle in his eye. Anakin looked between his master and me with a mix of confusion and knowing. By then, we had reached the Council room and we all headed inside. The Council always made me nervous, all the eyes of the most powerful Force users on me made me antsy. I stepped in behind my master and stood in his shadow. Master Windu went to his seat by Master Yoda, while Master Kenobi and Anakin stood in the center. I noticed that Anakin stood right next to Obi-Wan, not behind as I was always taught. 

“Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan,” Master Yoda said. 

“Most importantly, find out who he is working for,” Master Windu said in his deep baritone voice. I didn’t know what bounty hunter they were talking about, but it seemed very important and dangerous.

“But what about Senator Amidala?,” Obi-Wan asked in his clear Corusanti accent, “she will still need protecting.” 

Now a senator is involved? What in the galaxy is going on and why are me and Loraay even here in this meeting?

“Handle that, your padawan will,” Yoda said while pointing at Anakin.

Now his padawan is going on a solo mission?! I would never be allowed ten feet from my master if we were sent on a mission.

“Anakin, escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo, she’ll be safer there,” Master Windu ordered, “And don’t use registered transport, travel as refugees.”

“If I could be of some assistance masters,” Loraay stepped forward and dragged me in front of him and rested his hands on my shoulders, “ my padawan is an excellent researcher and is nearing the end of her training, but she has yet to go on a...substantive mission before, especially without my help or guidance.” He pumped up his chest in the most arrogant way possible. At this point my face had gone bright red and I put up all of my mental shields to stop anyone from peering into my thoughts. “I think Ryla should accompany Master Kenobi in his quest to find this bounty hunter.”

I looked up at him in pure shock. What was this change in heart? What happened to the real Master Loraay? Why is he being so generous? And why me?

“Master Kenobi, what do you say to this proposal?” Master Windu questioned, giving a side eye to Obi-Wan. 

Master Kenobi looked taken aback, but rebounded quickly and replied, “I have seen Ryla’s research skills first-hand and she will be a great addition to my mission. I assume she will be my companion for the entirety of this mission, even if it continues off Coruscant?,” Obi-Wan asked looking skeptically at Loraay.

“Why, of course! Off-world experience will do her good,” Loraay said with a smile, but his hands on my shoulders squeezed hard and I did everything in my power not to flinch.

“Settled it is, then,” Master Yoda said. “Go with Obi-Wan, Ryla will go.” And with that we all bowed and left the Council room. I had to remind myself not to leave my jaw hanging open. What the hell was that all about?

“Master Kenobi, before I let my padawan go, I would like to talk to her in private,” Loraay said while grabbing my arm and ushering me into a small study room. 

“Of course, Master Loraay. I need to send Anakin on his way as well. Meet you in the archives in a half an hour?” He asked looking at me.

My instant reaction was to look at my master for approval, but he raised his eyebrows in a mildly threatening manner which told me my answer. “Yes, Master Kenobi, that should work fine,” I said in a small voice and did a slight bow. He nodded his head in return and he and Anakin were off towards the Senate.

Once they were out of eyeshot, Loraay roughly dragged me into the room and roughly shut the door. “Master, what is going on?” I pleaded. I was still so confused from what just happened. “Stop whining, little girl, this is much larger than you,” Loraay said in a booming voice and putting his face close to mine. “You have a special job to do, my young padawan,” he continued in a calmer voice, while he started to pace around the room. “I know, master, help Master Kenobi find the bounty hunter,” I said diligently.

“No, padawan. You must do something far more important than tracking down some measly bounty hunter,” he said, venom dripping in his voice, as a smile slowly spread across his face. “You must kill Obi-Wan Kenobi”.


	2. The Details

“K-kill Master Kenobi? But...but why?” I asked, trembling. How could my master ask this of me. Killing was not the Jedi way and to kill a fellow Jedi is insanity.

“Because,” Loraay sneered at me getting in my face, “he is gaining too much power, too quickly. If he secures that spot on the council, I will never have my chance at leading the Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine is counting on me to obtain this position,” Loraay finished and started pacing the room. “That is why I put you on this mission with Kenobi. I would never trust you to go on a mission by yourself, you are far too incompetent,” he scoffed.

“But I’m competent enough to kill a fellow Jedi?” I said sarcastically. I can’t handle what is going on. Why is Chancellor Palpatine involved? Why would he care what happens with the Jedi?

“That mouth,” he tsked. “You will fit right in with Kenobi. Anyway, he trusts you. I know about your time in the archives with him,” he said with a sickening smile. I looked up at him with a confused face. How did he know? “Oh don’t act so surprised. I have eyes everywhere, I know about your meetings.”

“Nothing happened,” I said quietly. My master’s power is starting to scare me. Does he not trust me? Is that why he never let me go anywhere by myself. Was he trying to get Obi-Wan to trust me, is that why the only place I could go alone was the archives? I don’t know what to believe.

“Oh, I know Ryla,” he said with a smirk. “But this provides us with a great opportunity. With Kenobi gone I can finally gain the power that has been rightfully mine.”

“I can’t do this. How can you ask this of me?” I was hysterical at this point. Obi-Wan is my friend; one of the only people in this blasted universe that I could be myself and not be a nervous wreck. This is crazy.

“You must Ryla, that is an order. Without me you are nothing and you must do my bidding or you will never be a true Jedi. But in case that doesn’t convince you, then I have much more persuasive methods.” He pulled out a needle gun, with a large needle at the end of it.

“What are you doing?” I started to back away from him. I felt the wall slam against my back. “Only a security precaution. To make sure you finish the job.” He grabbed my face and twisted it to the side so that my neck was exposed. He put the gun to the back of my neck and squeezed the trigger and an incredible pain shot through me. I started to scream from the pain, but Loraay quickly covered my mouth. 

“Now this device will be tracking you. If you do or say anything that I don’t agree with, then I will press this button,” he reached into his pocket and grabbed a small device with a red button on it. “Let’s test this out.” He pressed the button and an electric shock went screaming through my body. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t move. I was just in pain. Loraay let go of the button. “Now that you see my power and control, I do hope you follow through with this mission. There will be deadly consequences if you don’t. And the best part?” He leaned close and whispered into my ear, “no one will miss you.” He had a sickening smile. “Your mission begins now. Kill Kenobi, get rid of the body, and say it was a terrible accident. Run along now, you got a meeting in the archives.”

I ran out of the room. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. I could barely breathe and the world was spinning around me. I need to calm down, Obi-Wan will be wondering where I am. Where am I anyway? I got my bearings and started to head the archives. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. The lightsaber on my hip felt heavy on my hip. Could I actually do this?

I made it to the archives. I searched for Obi-Wan in our usual places. I was starting to get worried when all of a sudden someone put a hand on my shoulder, “Hello there,” he said. I yelped and turned around. Relieved, I saw that it was Obi-Wan. “Ah, Master Kenobi” I said as I bowed to him. 

“You okay? You seem a little shaken,” he said furrowing his eyebrows. 

I kept my head down to show my respect. Master Loraay was very particular about how padawans show the position. I also didn’t have the guts to look him in the eyes. The man I was supposed to kill was concerned for me. “Uh, yes Master Kenobi. I apologize, I guess I am just nervous for my first mission,” I said, peeking up at him.

“Yes, Master Loraay has kept you in this temple for far too long. I’m glad you can accompany me. I assure you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” he said with the most dazzling smile. 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi. That means a lot,” I smiled up at him, but quickly put my head back down. Please stop being nice to me, I pleaded internally. He then put his hand underneath my chin and gently tilted my head up so that my eyes met his, “You don’t have to put your head down for me. Please feel that you can speak freely and openly with me. And don’t call me Master Kenobi,” he said with a chuckle. “It makes me feel old.”

“Yes Ma- I mean Obi-Wan,” I stuttered but with a beaming smile on my face. His perfectly blue eyes twinkled with amusement. He looked down at his hand, which was still under my chin.

“Well then,” he said, taking his hand away and smoothing down his robes. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really love Star Wars and I am in love with Obi-Wan. I hope my story does them justice.


	3. Don’t Be Nice To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight mentions of verbal abuse

“Blast!” Obi-Wan said, clearly frustrated that the droid did not know where the dart had originated from.

I flinched at the sudden outburst. “It’s okay Master Kenobi, I’m sure that we can find something that can tell us where it came from,” I said patiently, trying to ease his tension. I knew a lot was riding on finding the assassin.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Sorry for outburst, Ryla.” He put on his signature half-smile, “Look at me being the impatient one, I’m used to telling Anakin to slow down. I do know a person that might just be of some use to us.”

We left the archives and started walking through the Temple. As we turned a corner, Master Loraay was heading in our direction. My stomach instantly dropped. Please don’t talk to me. Please don’t ask me about my progress. All of my silent pleading did nothing as Loraay walked straight to us. “Ah, Master Kenobi. Padawan,” he said cordially. “I hope Ryla is making herself useful,” he said and he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said “She has been very helpful, I see why you like her as your padawan,” he smiled at me. I would be reveling in his compliments, but I could feel Loraay’s thumb press down on my neck where the tracker was. I tried not to gasp in pain or to show any discomfort because I knew I would pay for it later if I did.

“She is very obedient,” Master Loraay said quickly. “Well, I leave you two to it. Remember what we talked about padawan,” he eyed me and gave one final squeeze to emphasize his point.

I put on the best smile I could muster as Loraay walked away. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding until he rounded the corner. “What did you and Loraay talk about?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking me out of my trance.

“Oh, uh- just, just to remember that you are in charge,” I lied. I felt awful lying to Obi-Wan and the guilt already eating through me. Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrow up, but didn’t say anything.

“So,” I said, trying desperately to change the subject, “Who is this person we are seeing?”

“His name is Dex and he owns a restaurant nearby,” he said.

“Is this your way of asking me out Obi-Wan?” I said sarcastically. “Oh, gods, I’m sorry Master Kenobi, it just came out,” I said mortified. What made me think I could say that? I’m supposed to be distancing myself from him, not becoming buddies.

Obi-Wan just started laughing. “You and Anakin would get right along,” he said through his laughs. I loved the sound of his laughter, I just wish it wasn’t directed at me. “As I was saying,” he said still with a smile on his face, “Dex has been all around this galaxy, he knows a lot of information. Maybe he can give us a clue about this dart.”

We got out of the Temple and started walking towards the restaurant in the bustling downtown of Coruscant. The loud sounds of ships flying and the multitude of people and aliens made my senses go haywire. I was not used to all of this commotion and I could feel myself subconsciously walk closer to Obi-Wan. We brushed hands lightly.

“Sorry, Master Kenobi,” I said quickly, thoroughly embarrassed about what just happened.

“I sense unease in you Ryla,” he looks down at me. His eyes soften, “Is it because of the noise?” he asks.

I nod, embarrassed. I am a Jedi for gods’ sake, why am I so shaky? Or you know I’m supposed to kill you or I’ll face certain death from my own master.

“Do not be ashamed, young one, Loraay has kept you inside too long. And as I said, you can call me Obi-Wan, but whatever makes you more comfortable.” he said. I did not feel that he was being condescending. He seemed irritated with my position more than anything. Stop making this difficult, Obi-Wan. Being nice to me will only make this harder for me.

“Looks like we are here,” he said as he opened the door for me.

I just nodded in appreciation. I didn’t trust my words to not sound like I was on the brink of tears. The stress on my back is severing my spine. I have to delay this. I have to figure out how to get out of this.

“Someone’s here to see you honey,” a droid said to the cook as she whipped around the diner, serving people at a rapid pace. The diner itself was small, but quaint and had a lot of chrome detailing.

“Ah, Kenobi,” a besalisk greeted heartily as he came out of the kitchen. He came up and hugged Obi-Wan.

“Dex good to see you,” Obi-Wan greeted back. “This is Ryla, a padawan at the Temple.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” I said and bowed out of respect.

“The manners on this one, you pick them good Kenobi,” Dex laughed. “Please sit, sit.”

“We’ve come to ask you about this,” Obi-Wan said, handing Dex the dart.

“I haven’t seen one of these since my time in the Outer Rim,” Dex said scratching his beard.

“So you have seen something like this before,” I asked.

“This comes from them cloners on Kamino. It is called a saber darts. The funny cuts on the sides give it away,” Dex said.

“Interesting that the droids did not catch something like this,” Obi-Wan said.

“Jedi should have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom,” Dex replied.

I was taken aback but amused that a besalisk from a downtown diner could one-up Obi-Wan like that. Being the true negotiator that he was, Obi-Wan took it in stride and thanked Dex for his help.

We walked out of the diner and headed back to the Temple. “Looks like we have to find this Kamino place then,” Obi-Wan said.

“But why would a bounty hunter live on the very edge of the galaxy? Seems bad for business. And what did Dex mean by cloners?” I asked confused.

“I have know idea, young one, but let’s go find out,” Obi-Wan said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has been stressful and living through a pandemic ain’t it sometimes. Thanks for the support! It means a lot that people are enjoying my story!


	4. Chapter 4

We headed back to the Temple and went to the Archives to see exactly where Kamino was. Because things are never easy for us Jedi, the Archives had no information about where our mystery planet was. Obi-Wan even offended the librarian, which was a testament to his frustration. To keep the peace, and to ease my anxieties about conflict, I suggested we go to Master Yoda and hear his opinion. 

We walk into a training session with Master Yoda teaching younglings. I always had a soft spot for the children. My childhood was a living hell with Loraay as my master, so if I wasn’t in the Archives trying desperately to run into Obi-Wan or Loraay gave me a glimpse of freedom, I would help train the younglings. I wanted to make sure they had the childhood I didn’t and that their teachers would treat them well. 

“Ryla!!” multiple kids yelled as they ran up to me and climbed all over me to get a hug. I knelt down and hugged all of them.

“Hello my little ones,” I said with a smile. For a moment, I forgot about the chip in my neck, the mission that Obi-Wan and I were on, and the mission Loraay gave me. I looked up to Obi-Wan with a subconscious need for approval of my actions and instead of a reprimand that Loraay would give me, I saw Obi-Wan smile and had a look in his eyes that I couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan turned to look at Yoda, “We are looking for a planet that was described to me by one of my friends. I trust him, but the system is not showing the planet.”

“Lost a planet, Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing” Yoda chuckled. 

“Silly Master Kenobi” I said to the younglings that were around me. I was still on the floor and some of the children were on my lap, while others were climbing and hugging my back. All of the younglings chuckled around me. I looked up to Obi-Wan with a smile and gave him a wink. 

Obi-Wan gave me his signature smirk and put a small orb on a holodeck and a map of the system showed up. He continued to talk to Yoda and explained the situation. 

I looked up at him, admiring how he thoughtfully stroked his beard. The realization that I had to kill him hit me like a meteor shower. Here I was being nice to him, joking with him, being friendly. How was I supposed to do this? Part of me wanted to just face the wrath of Loraay and keep Obi-Wan safe, but knowing my master he would kill me and then there was no way for me to protect Obi-Wan. All of my mental walls that I foolishly let down for him were rapidly going back up. I could feel myself retreat to the most inner parts of me and crawl into a fetus position. My back got straighter, my smile disappeared, and I gently pushed the younglings off of me and stood up with my hands behind my back. I had to turn off my emotions in order to complete my mission.

I made my decision: I would have to kill Obi-Wan. I would watch Loraay take power and destroy the Jedi Order. I told myself that I would save as many as I could before he caught me, but maybe that was just to make myself feel better.

“Well, I guess we’re going to check it out for ourselves, right Ryla?” Obi-Wan said and looked over at me. The children were still around me with worried looks about my sudden mood change. 

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” I said in a deadpan voice. He looked at me with a questioning look, but said nothing and started to leave the room. I looked down at the younglings and said in a whisper, “Be strong my little ones,” and followed Obi-Wan out of the room. 

“Ryla,” he said once we were out of the room and he placed a hand on my upper arm, “are you alright? Something happened in there, your force signature is so much smaller than it was.”

I pulled my arm from his grasp “I’m fine, Master Kenobi, let’s continue our mission.” I replied coldly. 

“As you wish, Padawan Devefair,” he said equally as cold and he straightened his back. Hearing him use my official title sent a shiver down my spine. “Good,” I thought, “maybe if he is cold to me this will all be easier.”

“Padawan,” I heard a familiar, terrifying voice. I look over to see Master Loraay walking over towards us.

“Master Loraay we are in a terrible hurry,” Obi-Wan quipped. 

“This will only take a second, Master Kenobi. I wish to speak to Ryla privately,” he said with his sickening smile and placed a vice grip on my shoulder.

“Fine, but make it quick,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Meet me at the docks when you are done Ryla.” I nodded quietly to him.

Loraay pushed me towards an empty room. As soon as we got in he shut the door and immediately took out the small device and pushed the button. I screamed in pain, electric shocks ripping through my body. “Why. Isn’t. He. Dead.” Loraay said through gritted teeth and increased the intensity of the electricity.

“I…I-“ I tried to get the words out of my mouth but the pain was too incredible. He scoffed and I swore I heard him mutter “Pathetic” under his breath, but he released his hold on the button. I slumped forward and breathed heavily.

“Answer me,” he said angrily.

“I couldn’t kill him on Coruscant,” I breathed out. “It would be too obvious.” I looked up to him with pleading eyes. He seemed unimpressed but allowed me to continue, “We are going to the Outer Rim. I will kill him there and say it was an accident. Please, Master” tears started to fill my eyes. The cold exterior I had put up had been completely destroyed because of this man.

Loraay charged me and put his forearm against my throat and slammed me to a wall. “You will kill him and you will submit to my rule, understand?”

“Yes, Master,” I said cowering.

“Now get to the docks, wouldn’t want to keep Kenobi waiting, do we?” he said with a sinister smile. 

I bowed and left the room in a rush. I tried to keep the tears at bay and I tried to will the pain of the shocks away. I made my way to the docks and found Obi-Wan. I found him leaning against a ship, rubbing his beard like he always does.

“Good talk with Loraay?” he asked slightly annoyed. 

“Yes. Ready to go?” I was devoid of any emotions, knowing that if I said anything more I would completely break down. I got in the ship and we were on our way to Kamino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the super late update! I promise this story is still active and I will post more frequently!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: canon typical violence, depictions of death

I have not flown in many ships before. Of course there were the ones that Loraay and I used to get around Coruscant, but those trips were far and few between, my master opting to keep me in the Jedi Temple as much as he could. I had been off-world a total of three times before going to Kamino with Obi-Wan. I had been to Endor, Tatooine, and Hoth all so I could “get fighting and survival experience in different environments” as Loraay put it. In reality, Loraay would just drop me and give me coordinates to the pick up site with only my lightsaber to fend for myself. Those were the most grueling experiences of my life and made me never want to leave the comforts and security of Coruscant, maybe that was his goal, to make me so dependent on him and Coruscant that I would never want to leave.

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I tried to keep my breathing even so I could center myself and not think about the vast emptiness of space, how small this fucking ship was, the way Obi-Wan’s hair looked so long and smooth from my seat behind him, or the fact that I had to kill him within a matter of hours. 

“Do you really think that this place is real?” I asked 

“I think that youngling was correct, someone must have intentionally removed this planet from the Archives, all signs point to Kamino being real. I think the better question to ask is why someone is trying to hide Kamino in the first place,” Obi-Wan said. His voice was its usual measured self, but there was a hint of disdain in it, like he didn’t quite forget his frustration with me from earlier but was starting to become more civil.

I could do it right now, kill him and dump his body on the nearest planet I thought to myself. I quickly dismissed this idea because my flying skills were rudimentary at best and I had never been in this model before. 

“We should be there in about an hour,” Obi-Wan said gruffly. 

“Okay,” I mumbled. My decision to complete Loraay’s mission for me was still firm, but I still had a little voice in my head screaming at me to run away. Obi-Wan stayed silent and appeared to be meditating. There was a small part of me, the part I turned off and shoved down deep, that wanted to get to know him, to fill the silence and let him fill my head with his tales of his adventures. Adventures that I will never have and love and comradery that I will never feel.

The silence continued and I looked out the windows at the hyperspace streaks that flew by as we hurdled through the galaxy. The adrenaline from my encounter with Loraay and being cold to Obi-Wan started to wear off and I felt my eyes begin to get heavy. I tried to stay awake, but the hum of the ship’s engine and the view outside lulled me to sleep. 

As per usual when I close my eyes, nightmares start to plague me. It usually involved a large, faceless man that had a distorted, more demonic version of Loraay’s voice. In this dream, I was trapped in a black void and couldn’t move, no matter how hard I tried. I looked down at my legs and saw that they were sunk into the black void like quicksand. I looked back up to see the faceless man morph into being and laugh maniacally. 

“Little Ryla, shouldn’t you know not to struggle?” he asked with a sickening smile on his face. “I can feel your guilt, it’s so much I can practically touch it,” he chuckles and reaches out to grab my chin. I flinch away as much as I can with my lower half still stuck in the void.

“My, my Ryla. Are you getting brave? You dare try to get away from me?” His hand that was on my chin moves to my neck and he tightens his grip, while pulling me closer to him. I was staring into the wispy, black clouds that were where his face was supposed to be. “What do you feel guilty about, Ryla?” he chuckles sadistically. “Is it this perhaps?”

He gestures to his side and I slowly look to where he is pointing. It’s Obi-Wan. A dead, bloody Obi-Wan. He was sprawled on the ground with one of his arms bent at a weird angle. There was blood dripping down his forehead and his once brilliant blue eyes looked right at me with a lifeless stare that chilled me to the bone. I looked down to his stomach where there was a large hole made by a lightsaber. Tears were streaming down my face and I screamed his name with everything I had. The faceless man started laughing maniacally and the hold on my legs was released and I rushed to the lifeless Obi-Wan. I grabbed his robes on his chest with both of my fists and I screamed and screamed and screamed. My tears falling onto his robes, his beard, his face, soaking them with my sadness and guilt. 

“Ryla, Ryla” someone was calling my name from far away. I couldn’t stop looking at Obi-Wan, but the voice was insistent and getting louder. “Ryla!”

I was thrown from the hellscape of my dreams into the real world. I came eye to eye with those brilliant blue eyes, though this time they weren’t glazed over in death. This time they were sparkling and attentive, eyebrows furrowed in concern. I looked down and saw my hands fisting his robes in the same way I did in my dream. My knuckles were white with how hard I was clenching. The next thing I noticed was his hands. They were grabbing my face, tilting it up so I had to look into his eyes. They were cold, calloused but gentle, much different than the other times hands were near my face and throat. 

“Ryla? Are you okay, little one?” His voice was so soft, so concerned. Tears rimmed my eyes and all I wanted to do was to sob into his chest, to hug him like he was the last person in the universe, have him hide me from Loraay, from the Jedi, from everything. 

My senses came to me like a ton of bricks. I released my hold from him and shoved him away from me. “I am Master Kenobi, I apologize for worrying you. Do not concern yourself with a padawan like me,” I said with my head down as I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes and steeled my resolve. “Have we arrived to Kamino?” I looked up, desperately trying to change the subject. 

Obi-Wan’s jaw hung open, like he was about to say something. His hands were defeatedly at his side and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He cleared his throat, “Yes we are. Put your hood up, it’s pouring.” His voice was fragile, determined and clear, but fragile. He put his hood up and pressed the button that released the hatch and started to climb out. 

I pulled my hood up and got out with him. He started walking immediately and did not wait for me like usual. I see the light from the domed-shaped building in front of us. I walked behind him staring at the back of his cloaked head, trying desperately to shove any feelings away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized means Ryla's thoughts!

We walked into the domed building, both of our cloaks soaking wet with the rain. Once we passed the automatic door, an extremely tall creature, with a long neck greeted us and eyes that looked like there were galaxies in them. “Master Jedi, we've been expecting you,” the female said to us.

“Expecting us?” Obi-Wan questioned, while giving me a side glance. I met his eyes with the same questioning look.  _ Expecting us? How? This planet wasn’t even in the Archives! _

“Yes,” the tall creature said with a surprisingly soothing voice, which did little to ease my nerves, “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t come. Now please this way.” She started walking down the hall with Obi-Wan next to her, while I stayed a step behind out of reflex of my years of training with Master Loraay.

I felt Obi-Wan’s presence reach out to me through the Force. It was small and timid and I felt it ghost the side of my hand. The feeling akin to him reaching out his fingers to brush against mine. I instantly locked down my Force signature to conceal how actually scared I was, but to alleviate his worries, I reached out with the same tentativeness to meet him.

_ Was that for your sake or for his?  _ The voice inside me said. I pushed down that intrusive thought immediately.  _ I have to stick to my plan. I will kill Obi-Wan on Kamino and tell the others it was an accident. I can do this. I can do this. I can d-.  _ I looked up at him, his hair clinging to his head, his broad, steady shoulders so assured that no matter the upcoming situation that he could handle it, his long brown cloak that swished so effortlessly, his heavy and confident footsteps. He looked back at me as the door to the room we were headed into opened. My heart stopped in its tracks, his crystal blue eyes that showed their concern for me, concern that has never been given to me before.  _ Fuck. _

Before I could further downward spiral into my thoughts, the doors opened fully and the three of us walked in the circular room. There was another of the tall creatures and they stood up from his circular throne. “This is La Masu, Prime Minister of Kamino,” the female introduced. Obi-Wan and I bowed respectfully to him. “And this is..”the female gestured to us. “Obi-Wan Kenobi and my fellow Jedi Ryla Devefair.”  _ Why did he introduce me as his equal? Why can’t he just stay mad at me? _

“I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. Please” La Masu said and gestured to two ladle-like chairs that descended from the ceiling. Obi-Wan and I took our seats, while Masu continued. “And now to business, you will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule with 200,000 units already with a million more well on the way” Masu said. Obi-Wan gave me a glance but maintained his composure, while I followed his lead of keeping my face as even as possible. 

“That’s good news,” Obi-Wan said hesitantly, but with enough confidence to not let it be known that we truly had no idea what they were talking about.

“Please tell your Master Sifo Dyas that his order will be met on time.” Masu said in his ethereal voice.  _ Order? Sifo Dyas? What is he talking about?  _

“I’m sorry, Master-?” Obi-Wan questioned. I didn’t know if I felt relieved to know that Obi-Wan as well didn’t know what the Prime Minister was talking about or if I was more concerned that neither of us knew what he was talking about.

“Jedi Master Sifo Dyas is still the leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?” Masu questioned.

Obi-Wan was taken aback, “Master Sifo Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago.” I could feel Obi-Wan’s growing confusion through the Force, but he expertly kept up the facade of calm.

“Oh. I’m so sorry to hear that, but i'm sure he would have been proud of the army we’ve built for him.”

_ Army? What in the universe is this creature talking about? Does this have to do with Loraay and his mission for me? Is this why he doesn’t want Obi-Wan on the Council?  _ Obi-Wan and I made brief eye contact and my eyes widened slightly to silently communicate that I too had no idea what Masu was talking about.

Obi-Wan turned back to Masu. “The..The army?” Obi-Wan stuttered.  _ Oh shit. Obi-Wan just stuttered; it just got serious. _

“Yes! A clone army and I must say one of the finest we’ve ever created,” Masu said proudly.

“Tell me prime minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did he say what it was for?” Ever the diplomat, Obi-Wan was rapidly regaining his composure, while I was fighting down the panic rising in my stomach.

“Of course he did. This army is for the Republic, but you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourselves,” Masu said. 

“That’s why I’m here,” he chuckled. “Come, Master Devefair, let’s go check out the army,” he reached his arm out to gesture to me to stand up. I got up and walked towards his outstretched arm and he put his hand on the small of my back. Shocks went up my back and warmth spread from where his hand was even through my multiple wet layers. As we walked out the room and followed Masu into the room, he kept his hand there. It did not waver and it forced me to walk on the same level as him instead of behind him as I usually was. 

When he was sure that I wouldn’t fall into my old routine, he put his hand down and folded them in front of him under his cloak. We walked out of the room and down a series of hallways until we got to a bigger chamber. Surrounding the free-standing hallway, was an enormous room that was filled with circular platforms that held tubes that held babies at different stages of development. It unnerved me and I couldn’t help but shudder at the sheer volume of them.

Obi-Wan gave me a quick look and then turned back to looking out of the glass hallway, “Very impressive,” he said in his even tone.  _ Impressive is one word for it. _

“I’d hope you would be pleased,” Masu said in his eerie voice. His head lowered to meet Obi-Wan and myself at eye level. “Clones can think creatively,” Masu continued, “You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago,” Masu gestured to a large room filled with about a thousand young boys that looked to be around ten, looking at monitors with wires attached to their head.  _ They really are clones.  _ It was unnerving to see all of the same face copy and pasted throughout the lab.

“You mentioned growth acceleration,” Obi-Wan said.  _ How in the universe is he so calm about this?  _

“Oh yes,” said Masu excitedly, “It is essential or it would take a full lifetime for a mature clone to grow. Now we can do it in half of the time.”

“I see,” said Obi-Wan. I was beginning to pick up on Obi-Wan’s distress. His tone was a little higher than it was previously and there was an imperceptible sigh that if you weren’t paying attention, you wouldn’t hear.

“They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host,” Masu stated matter-of-factly.  _ This is sadistic and inhumane. Is the Republic seriously considering using these clones for an army? And to fight who?  _

“And who was the original host?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“A bounty hunter called Jango Fett,” Masu said.  _ Wait, bounty hunter? Don’t tell me this is seriously connected to our mission to find the assassin for Senator Amidala?  _

“And where is this bounty hunter now?” asked Obi-Wan.  _ Fuck his diplomatic attitude. _

“Oh,” Masu seems hesitant for the first time, “we keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett only demanded one thing: an unaltered clone for himself.”  _ Is that some weird way to have a son? Did the boy know his father was an assassin? Does he see himself in the hundreds of thousands of clones being made around him?  _ “Curious, isn’t it?” Masu said.  _ To say the fucking least. _

“Unaltered?” Obi-Wan questioned. I looked down and saw that we were over another large room filled with adult clones standing in formation and collecting their helmets from a conveyor belt.  _ Did they have emotions? Did they have personalities or were they really just as robotic as Masu said? _

“Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the genetic structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration,” said Masu

“I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett,” Obi-Wan said, smooth as ever. My heart rate started to pick up at his statement.  _ We’re really doing this. _

“I would be happy to make an arrangement,” the female said. We reached the end of the hallway and walked out onto a balcony. Below us, there were thousands, maybe hundred of thousands of armored clones standing in formation. The sea of white blanketed the hanger.

“Magnificent aren’t they?” Masu said proudly.  _ Not the word I would use. _

The female then led us through a maze of hallways to Jango Fett’s room. I could hear the waves and the rain pounding from the outside. She knocked on the door and a boy around ten opened the door. “Boba, is your father here?” the female asked in her light voice.

“Yup,” said Boba.

“May we see him?” she asked

“Sure,” he said. He looked me and Obi-Wan up and down and seemed very displeased with our arrival. He walked into his room, “Dad, Tuan We’s here.” All of us followed Boba into the white room that had a large bay window which looked over the sea of Kamino.

“Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?” Tuan We asked the man that came out of the fresher. Obi-Wan and I bowed towards him. 

“Fairly,” Jango replied. His voice was quipped and I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why we were here.

“This is Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ryla Devefair. They’ve come to check on our progress,” Tuan We said.

“Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. 

“I’m just a simple man trying to make his way in the universe,” Jango said arrogantly.  _ Simple man my ass. _

“Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?” I asked. There was an edge to my voice. I was tired of playing these games and my impatience of the situation surpassed my anxiety allowing me to speak up. Obi-Wan gave me a glance, but held his composure.

Jango turned to me and looked me up and down appreciatively. His one blank face turned into a smirk as his eyes lingered on my chest for a second too long. I became extremely aware of how my clothes were still slightly damp from the storm outside and that my cloak clung to my curves a little more than usual. “Once or twice,” Jango said with the same arrogance as before.

“Recently?” Obi-Wan interjected, bringing Jango’s attention back to himself. 

“Possibly,” Jango leered. 

“Then you must know Master Sifo Dyas?” Obi-Wan pushed.

Jango walked further in the room giving me a side glance, “Uh, Boba, rood eht so-heeck,” he said to Boba. Boba walked into the other room and closed the door. “Master, who?” Jango continued.

“Master Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?” Obi-Wan questioned.  _ How long will this go on? I can feel both Obi-Wan and Jango Fett’s signatures getting more hostile. _

“Never heard of him,” Jango said and walked closer to Obi-Wan, trying to intimidate him.

“Really?” Obi-Wan said unamused.

“I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden,” Jango replied matter of factly.

“Curious,” Obi-Wan retorted with a smile on his face, his patience wearing thin.

There was a pause, both men sizing each other up. “Do you like your army?” Jango said.

“I look forward to seeing them in action,” Obi-Wan said evenly.

“They’ll do their job well. I’ll guarantee that,” Jango replied.  _ I hope we never have to see them in action. _

“Thank you for your time, Jango,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, yet serious. Obi-Wan bowed and started walking out the room. 

I bowed too and followed behind him. “Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi,” Jango said with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I can't write consistently. More is on the way I promise! Thanks to everyone for being patient with me!


End file.
